Part of the Family
by ncischuckluver
Summary: Tony's unknown sister comes when he's out of town. Mandy, the sister, then has to stay with Ziva.
1. first impressions

**HI!!!!!! Another story****J hopefully this one will be better than the othersJ thanx to Emily for editingJ please read and reviewJ I'm not sure where this is going but if involves twin I have a right toJ Emily and I are twinsJ**

************************************************************************

Walking out of the elevator was hard. This first impression was going to determine were she live. If this didn't work out she would be stuck in the foster care system for who knows how long. She had to make this work. Finely mustering up enough courage, the young girl stepped out of the elevator.

Standing in the "squad room" as it was labeled in the elevator, the girl looked around. Her mission was to find her half brother. Scanning the room, she didn't notice him anywhere.

_Great, he doesn't even work here any- _the girl thought but was interrupted by some one talking to her. "Can I help you?" Spinning around the girl found the owner to the voice. It was a woman around 28 or 29 and had to be foreign, she had long dark hair that had perfect curls held is a lose ponytail. She wore a light orange sweater and brown cargo pants with combat boots.

"I was just looking for someone. You might know him. His name in Anthony DiNozzo." the girl replied. The girl looked to be around 13. She had dirty blonde hair with lots of layers and curls. She had on a plain green shirt and jeans with flip-flops.

"Oh yah! He's my partner. He's not here." the woman said.

"Okay. Do you…um…know where I might find him?"

"Wisconsin."

"What? I'm confused." said the girl not knowing why he would be with a bunch of cheese heads.

"A marine was murdered there. Tony won't be back for another week. Why do you need to see him anyways?" the foreign woman questioned.

"Well it's a long story and you probably don't care and you know…" the now nervous girl stated.

"Slip."

"What?"

"You know, talk," the older woman stated.

"Oh, you mean spill," the girl said with a weak laugh. "Where should I start?"

"Maybe with your name and age?" she said in a soft tone.

The girl started," My name is Mandy Kislip and I'm thirteen. My mom has recently died and my dad, Tony's dad, didn't want me so I was sent to a group home. When I was younger my mom once told me that I had a half brother Tony. I ran away from the group home to find him and ended up here. I was hoping I could stay with him but he's not here."

"Well, my names Ziva and…um…would you like to stay with me till Tony returns?"

************************************************************************

**A/N this would be the result of a six hour car trip to Michigan. My first attempt at a multi-chapter ficJ JJJtell me what you think!!!**

**The chapter is kind of shortL sorryLLL**


	2. what now

**HI!!!!!!! Well this is chapter two :P I am the creator and publisher (I post) (aka Amanda) and Emily has now taken over writing :P hope you enjoy! Wait I forgot to thank the two reviewers and the 15 alert-ers and the one favorite story!**

**Mac asked were we went in Michigan-Frankenmuth, Mackinaw, Sualt Ste. Marie, and pictured rocks **

_***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***_

"_**Well, my names Ziva and…um…would you like to stay with me till Tony returns?"**_

"_**Well…um…ya…that would be awesome!" Mandy replied. "Maybe I should call Tony though. You know, so he's not totally in the dark?"**_

"_**Right, here's my phone," Ziva said tossing her phone at Mandy. "He's speed dial number 3."**_

"_**Um…Do you think you could talk to him first. He at least knows you. It's kind of weird for some random person to call say 'I'm your half-sister.' See where I'm coming from?" Mandy asked innocently offering the phone back to Ziva.**_

_**Taking the phone, Ziva said "Okay. What do I say?"**_

"_**I don't know, I don't know him. Never met him.""Fine." Ziva hiss dialing Tony's number. Unfortunately it went to voice mail. "Hey Tony, it's Ziva. If you ever find reception give me a call. Shalom."**_

"_**Didn't pick up, did he?" Ziva nodded. "So what now?"**_

"_**Well I have about ten minutes of paper work. You can sit a Tony's desk," pointing to the one across the bullpen. "Then we can stop and get something to eat and head to my apartment."**_

"_**Okay. Who else is on your team?"**_

"_**There is Gibbs, the team leader, McGee, agent and computer nerd, Tony and myself. Not meaning to be rude but we could get out of here sooner if you let me work."**_

"_**Right, really sorry" Mandy apologized. **_

"_**Don't apologize, it's a sing of weakness." Ziva continued to elaborate after noticing the confused look on Mandy's face. "Gibbs rules."**_

"_**Oh, interesting."**_

_**Ten minutes later Ziva and Mandy were on there way to the parking lot. **_

"_**Shit!" Ziva exclaimed.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I took my motorcycle to work today." Ziva answered.**_

"_**Sweet! I've always wanted to ride one!" Mandy said while jumping up and down excitedly.**_

"_**Um…okay then. Where do you want to go to dinner? We could order a pizza if that is okay?" Ziva asked being fascinated by the teenagers excitement. **_

"_**I love pizza!" Mandy said hopping on the motorcycle like Ziva did.**_

_**The ride to Ziva's apartment took five minutes. By the end of the ride Mandy was clinging to Ziva with her eyes tight like shut. As some as the bike came to a stop Mandy jumped off the bike and tripped falling to the ground. Slowly, she stood up brushing her self off and turned to she Ziva laughing.**_

"_**What?" Mandy snapped being irritated.**_

"_**Sorry, it is not funny."**_

"_**Then why are you laughing?"**_

"_**Its just that Tony did the same thing on his first ride," said Ziva. They then walked into the apartment. Mandy was surprised by what she saw. There was huge kitchen, a small living room with a couch, tv, and a piano, then there was a hall way.**_

"_**No offence, but what's with the piano?" asked Mandy. To her, Ziva didn't seem like the type of person to have a piano.**_

"_**Um, I play it, why?"**_

"_**It just that you don't seem like the type of person that has a piano. I mean, you carry a gun and who knows what other weapons," replied Mandy.**_

"_**How about a tour of the apartment?" Mandy nodded. " Ok, well, that is the kitchen, fairly obvious, then there is the living room, and down the hallway the first room is the guest room, you can stay there, the second door is the bathroom and the last door is my bedroom. You can go put your stuff in your room and I'll order the pizza."**_

_**Mandy walked into the guest room. It was a typical guest room, a queen bed, dresser and a closet. She set her bag down on the bed and started unpacking her clothes. She was about to open the drawer when Ziva knocked on the door and asked what kind of pizza she wanted.**_

"_**Pepperoni," Mandy responded. Ziva was just about in the kitchen when she heard a scream. She ran to Mandy's room to see what was wrong. When she got there she started laughing. The drawer she was going to put her clothes in was the one that held Ziva's weapon collection.**_

_**At that moment there was a knock on the door. "That is probably the pizza. I'll get it," Ziva said then left. A moment later Ziva came back to Mandy's room. "You can use any of the other drawers, they're empty. Oh, and the pizza's here."**_

_**Later, after both Ziva and Mandy had gotten their pizza and were sitting on the couch, Mandy had a few questions for Ziva. "Hey Ziva."**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Can I ask you a few questions?"**_

"_**Sure, stab."**_

"_**Um, I think you mean shoot. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me about Tony?" **_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!! Emily is typing next chapter right now so it will be up tomorrow!!!! **_

_**Ncischuckluver- Amanda+Emily **_


	3. Q&A

HI!!!! It's us again:P what the hay!!! I realized I forgot to write a disclaimer on the first and second chap. So here we go

Disclaimer 1- Really? If we owned this it would be called not

Disclaimer 2- Do I look like I own it? All we own are 2 awesome new net book(the ones from the lollipop commercial)

Disclaimer 3- Now I think this is just getting ridiculous!

I think you get the point! Enjoy the story;)

_**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**_

"_**Um, I think you mean shoot. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me about Tony?" **_

"**Well, what do you want to know about him?" asked Ziva.**

"**I don't know, what do you think of him?" replied Mandy unsure of what she really wanted to know.**

"**Tony is a pain in the ass with all his movie quotes and the way he stares at women. But he is really funny and can be charming. He is really contradictory." **

"**You like him don't you?"**

"**What! Were did you get that idea?""The way you talked about him and the look you got in your eyes said it all."**

"**I so do not like Tony," said Ziva defensively. "Next question."**

**Mandy already knew her next question, "What does he like?"**

"**He loves food, especially pizza, Frank Sinatra, movies, James Bond, Magnum, women, NCIS, teasing McGee, and tons of other things," said Ziva.**

"**Wow, we like so much of the same things, I mean except for the women and NCIS and the McGee thing," stated Mandy laughing slightly. At this point both of the women had finished their pizza. When Ziva said, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"**

"**Well my name is Mandy Kislip, my favorite color is yellow, my favorite football team is the Detroit Lions even though they suck and were 0-16 last season. Um what else?"**

"**What do you like to do?"**

"**I love to play piano and swim. I used to be on a swim team in Ludington, Michigan. Ow um, that's where I used to live before my mom died. I haven't swam since she died because then I lived with my dad, Tony's dad, for a few days and then moved in to the group home. After I was there for a day I knew I had to run away it was horrible, nobody cared what you did," Mandy said sadly.**

"**So there's nobody looking for you, is there?" wondered Ziva.**

"**Doubt it." At this Ziva noticed Mandy getting sad. So she asked what Mandy wanted to do until Tony came home.**

"**I don't know. I kinda need more clothes cause I only have a few clothes. Don't you have to work the rest of the week?"**

"**Yes, but I will take tomorrow off so we could go shopping and you could come to NCIS with me the rest of the week. I'm sure you could hang out in Abby's Lab with her. You could also meet McGee and Ducky. Gibbs is in Wisconsin with Tony," said Ziva.**

"**Wait who are Abby and Ducky?" questioned Mandy.**

"**Oh, Abby Scioto is the Forensic Scientist for NCIS. She's a Goth and is really hyper. And when you meet her, if she hugs you don't be surprised, she does that to everybody. And Ducky is the ME, he works in Autopsy. He's really nice."**

"**Is his real name Ducky?"**

"**No, it's Donald Mallard, hence Ducky." replied Ziva. Mandy nodded with understanding. "Wait, we're going shopping tomorrow? I don't have any money."**

"**That is ok, I will pay for what you get." said Ziva.**

"**Thanks!"**

"**Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" asked Ziva.**

"**Sure, what DVD's do you have?"**

"**Well I have Indiana Jones and The Raiders of the Lost Ark, Tony bought it for me when he found out I had never seen it," said Ziva as she thought back to when her and Tony were rescuing Agent Lee's daughter.**

"**Sure, I love that movie!" Mandy said.**

**Half way through the movie both women were asleep on the couch. When the big battle scene started, Ziva woke up. She turned off the TV and carried Mandy to her room. With some struggle Ziva was able to get her in bed. She then went to her room and fell asleep herself.**

**So how was it? Review and tell!!!!**

**Are next chapter should be up tomorrow !!!!!!! **

**School starts on Tuesday so we might not have much time to update:*(**

**Reviews are even better than goldfish, and goldfish rock! Review and we'll send you a virtual goldfish! (we mean the cracker not the actual fish)**


	4. Girls Day Out

**HI!!!!!! It's us again!!!!!! Hope you're enjoying the story!!!!**

_**Italics= Thoughts **_

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

_She then went to her room and fell asleep herself._

The next morning Ziva awoke to her alarm clock as usual. She got out of bed and changed into her running clothes. When so got out of her room she saw Mandy getting up too. "Why are you awake this early?" Ziva asked.

"I would ask the same think but from your outfit is looks like your going out for your morning run. I, on the other hand, woke up because I could hear your alarm going off from my room." Mandy stated.

"Sorry."

"Who gets up this early to run anyway?" Mandy asked.

"I do." Ziva then flashed back to Roy and the orange beanie. She was then brought back as Mandy said she was going back to sleep. Ziva then left for her run.

When she got back 45 minutes later, Ziva found Mandy in the kitchen making toast. "Hey!"

"How was your run?" asked Mandy.

"Ok. Let me take a shower and get something to eat then we can go to the mall shopping. Ok?"

"Yah. I just have to get dressed."

While Ziva was in the shower, the phone rang so Mandy answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Who is this? I called Ziva."_

"She's in the shower. Who are you?"

"_I'm Abby, Ziva's friend. Who are you?"_

"I'm Mandy. I'm staying with Ziva for the week. We're going shopping for clothes today but I'm going to work with her tomorrow so I can explain who I am to you then. Ok?"

"_Um, sure. I was just wondering why she wasn't coming in today but you answered that question."_

"Um I gotta go, bye?"

"_Bye."_

"Who was that?" Mandy turned around to see Ziva standing there. "It was Abby. She wanted to know why you weren't going to work today so I told her and said that we would meet tomorrow."

"Ok. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Can we take the motorcycle to the mall?"

"Where do you plan in putting all the bags? We can take my mini cooper." said Ziva.

"Oh, right, ok"

When they got in the car, Ziva said Mandy could change the radio. She did.

"What kind of music is this?" asked Ziva with a weird look on her face.

"It's country, and I'll have you know this is my favorite song. It's called Concrete Angles by Martina McBride. It's really sad cause it's about child abuse and when I saw the music video I started crying cause the little girl dies at the end." replied Mandy.

"And you say this is a good song?"

"Yes" stated Mandy firmly.

By this time they had made it to the mall. "What store do you want to go in first?" asked Ziva.

"How bout Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"Sure"

When they finally left A&F they had three bags; two for Mandy and one for Ziva. "So you now have three new pairs of shorts, three new pairs of pants and eight shirts is there anything else you need?" questioned Ziva hoping there wasn't, because the one store had already cost roughly $500. _Not that I'm complaining, I'm helping a friend out and I did get some cute clothes myself._

"Nope but you do need a new pair of shoes to go with the dress you got." said Mandy haply.

"I do not need any new shoes! I already have shoes that go with it. Be serious, is there anything else?"

"Can we go to the book store? There's this series of books that I like and I want the sixth book."

"Sure, what series is it?"

"The Jaz Parks series. It's about these people that kill bad vampires for the CIA."

"That sounds…interesting." replied Ziva uncertainly.

After they went to the book store they went and got lunch then headed back to Ziva's apartment to finish the Raiders of the Lost Ark movie they didn't get to finish last night on account of falling asleep. As they watched the movie, Ziva's mind started drifting to when Tony comes home. _How is he going to react when he finds out he has a half-sister? What's going to happen to her, Tony only has a one bedroom apartment? What if Tony doesn't want he-_

Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"David"

"_Hey, it's Tony. Why'd you want me to call?"_

**Hey!!! I think this is our longest chapter yet;) this might be r last chap before next weekend cause school starts :*( please leave suggestions : ) **

**Reviews make our world go round!!!!**


	5. Explanations

"David"

"_Hey, it's Tony. Why'd you want me to call?"_

"Tony…" Ziva began anxiously, "Um, well first off, how's the case going?" She started casually walking toward the bedroom, very aware of Mandy watching her every move.

"Good I guess. Hey Zivo, did I ever tell you that cheese makes me super nauseous? Everywhere I look there's cheese! Or beer. Or cheese and beer. I'm telling you, these Wisconsians (is that even a word? I don't think so, but whatever.) Well these Wisconsians sure get a load of the stuff. It's quite sickening actually."

"That's… good," Ziva replied, clearly distracted. _Come on, Ziva. _She thought. _Just take the cow by the horns and say something about his family! _She knew that 'taking the cow by the horns probably wasn't the right idiom, but she was so nervous, she didn't care. "Tony… do you have any younger family members?" _Wow, that's kind of a lame approach._ Ziva had now successfully closed her bedroom door behind her, blocking Mandy's restless facial expressions.

"What? Any younger family members? Yes. Yes I do."

Ziva's heart skipped a beat in the way it does when you already have butterflies in your stomach. Containing her voice she said, "Why didn't you tell me? Did you not think that something like this would ever arise on its own? That I wouldn't be interested?"

"Hang on to your cheese hat! I just didn't thought you'd be concerned about my cousin Bernie! He's not much to look at, after all."

"Oh… well…" Ziva sputtered, embarrassed.

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Tony demanded.

"Um… a half-sister?"

The silence on the phone was so long that Ziva thought Tony had hung up.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly. Then she heard Tony lick his lips.

"You're not kidding, are you?" he said quietly.

"No, Tony. I am not." Another long pause.

Finally in a rush he said, "What's her name? Is she like me? Should I talk to her?"

"Her name is Mandy, about 13 years old, and she's a true American girl. I think talking to her would be great, but don't interrogate her. You must make a good first impression, " Ziva said, opening the door.

She stepped out and almost collided with the person in question, who was crouched down, probably with her ear pressed against the door a second ago.

"Where you eavesdropping, missy?" Ziva hissed, her heart not into it.

Ignoring her question entirely she said, "Is he mad?"

"Why don't you talk to him yourself," she said, handing her the phone.

Wetting her lips, Mandy took it. "Hello?"


	6. Nervous

**HI! Second update this week! Just so you know, the last chap was writen by Gretchen but her authors note didn't show up but she wrote it cause she was sick! So this is the longest chapter yet!! And thanks of the four reviews for the last chap. **

_Wetting her lips, Mandy took it. "Hello?"_

"Uh, hi. Are you, um, are you my sister?" asked Tony very nervously.

"Um half-sister I guess." replied Mandy. She started getting really nervous when she saw Ziva starting to walk out of the room but she didn't say anything.

When Ziva left the room, she went to the living room and started wondering what they were talking about. Sure she could have stayed in the room but she wanted to give them some privacy even if she could only hear half of the conversation. She was pretty sure the conversation was awkward enough already. After about ten minutes of waiting for Mandy, Ziva couldn't stand waiting any more. She got up and walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Right when Ziva was about to walk into the bedroom, Mandy walked out just hanging up the phone.

"So how did it go?" asked Ziva curiously.

"Okay I guess. He said that he was coming home early. I guess he's not sure what to think. I mean, when I found out I had a half-brother I was really confused, and it was my mom that told me. Not him himself. Let just say I wasn't expecting him to defy Gibbs orders and catch the first flight home."

"Wait, what did you say about Gibbs?!"

"Tony said that he was coming home but that Gibbs was really really mad at him because he was leaving in the middle of the investigation or something like that. I also think he said something about a 'Gibbs Hit'?" Mandy said unsure. Ziva started to chuckle slightly because one: Mandy actually used air quotes and two: the look on Mandy's face when she said 'Gibbs Hit.'

"A Gibbs Hit is where he smacks you on the back of the head. It's a common occurrence if your on his team and very common if your Tony." Ziva said explaining. The confused look on Mandy's face then went away. " So Tony is coming home then?"

"Yeah" replied Mandy.

"When?'

"He said that he would get the next flight. He said he'd probably take the red eye flight so he would be at Regan International tomorrow morning."

"Okay, is there anything you want to do tonight?" inquired Ziva .

"No, I think I just want to go to bed. I've had a long day with shopping and then talking to Tony. Are you still going to work tomorrow?'

"Yes, I have to. I guess we'll have to pick Tony up at the airport and then go to NCIS. Remember you told Abby you would be there tomorrow so you could meet her."

"Oh yeah. Good night Ziva."

"Good night Mandy."

Mandy went to her room and changed into her pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finally got into her bed she couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about the next day, one of the most important days of her life. It was going to be the day that would decided that are families still close if they don't know about each other. After about five minutes of just laying there, she heard Ziva's cell phone ring. Though she could only hear Ziva's half of the conversation, she knew who she was talking to.

"David"

"Hi… Yeah it's true… she is staying with me…she's really nice…she's thirteen… you need me to pick you up at the airport?… sure seven o'clock… you know she's going with me to pick you up too right?… she has to come to work with me tomorrow… what are you going to do about Gibbs… oh, so he understands now? So your going to work the case from DC?… yeah … see you tomorrow… bye."

That made Mandy even more nervous. He had to ask Ziva what she was like. With thoughts of the next day swimming in her head, she finally fell asleep almost two hours after she had originally got in bed. Only shortly after hanging up with Tony, Ziva had gone to bed.

The next morning Ziva woke at five thirty so she would have time to go for her run. When she got back around six fifteen, she woke up Mandy went to talk her shower.

Mandy had woke up at four thirty because she was so nervous. She heard Ziva get up and go for her run. Mandy had just laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. When she heard Ziva come back she pretended to be asleep so when Ziva told her to wake up she wouldn't know how nervous Mandy really was about meeting Tony.

When Ziva got out of the shower she found Mandy dressed in some of her new clothes making toast.

"You ready to go?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah."

They left Ziva's apartment at quarter to seven to pick Tony up from the airport and then to go to NCIS. When they got to the airport, Ziva parked her Mini Cooper and they got out. They easily found the gate where Tony would be coming from.

**AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 603 FROM MILWAUKEE WISCONSIN NOW DISEMBARKING **blared the loud speaker.

Mandy's breathe hitched in her throat and she thought she was going to faint when she saw the man that looked a lot like her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!! And if you have any suggestions for this story please tell us.**


	7. Reactions and Disappointment

A/N: Second chapter in one weekend!!! There is no guarantee that this will happen next weekend but we'll try. Oh, and I (Emily) typed this up while Gretch and Amanda finished their algebra homework while I finished way before them. I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Kayla's cousin that was murdered by her boy friend :*(

Oh, and happy birthday Kelly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Mandy's breathe hitched in her throat and she thought she was going to faint when she saw the man that looked a lot like her.**_

**Five hours earlier:**

**Tony was sitting in the airport waiting for his flight that was departing in twenty minutes. It was two in the morning but he wasn't tried because he was going to meet his half-sister that he didn't even know he had twenty four hours ago. To top it off, he was bailing on Gibbs and McGee in the middle of the investigation. He had know idea what to expect from Mandy, let alone why she wanted to meet him. **

**FLIGHT 603 TO WASHINGTON DC NOW BORDING AT GATE 24**

The loud speaker blared and Tony got inline to have his ticket checked. After the flight had taken off, Tony was incredibly nervous but eventually fell asleep. He woke up when then guy next to him nudge him telling him they were landing soon.

Present time:

As Tony started walking towards Ziva and Mandy he was clearly sweating. "Shalom Tony." said Ziva

"Um Hi. I guess your Mandy?" Tony said directing the question at Mandy.

"…Yeah." this was then followed by awkward silence.

"How bout we go to NCIS then you can talk?" suggested Ziva.

"Sure," replied Tony," You know you really look like me." he said to Mandy as they started going to the baggage claim. Once tony grabbed his suit case, the three of them started towards Ziva's car. Ziva drove with Tony I the passengers seat and Mandy in the back.

Once they were inside NCIS and Mandy had gotten her visitors pass they went to the elevator. "I'll take the stairs so you two can talk." said Ziva as she walked off.

Tony and Mandy both got in the elevator at the same time. Once they started moving Tony stopped it. " So can you tell me the story of why you're here because I'm confused." started Tony.

"Um, my mom, not your's, married your dad and had me, I think she was your third step-mom. Any how, she died a little while ago. So I was supposed to live with our dad but he didn't want me so he sent me to a group home. I hated it there after one day, so I ran away. My mom told me a while ago about you so I looked you up and it said you worked here. So I came here but you were in Wisconsin so Ziva offered for me to stay with her until you got back. Which brings us to today." explained Mandy.

"So he threw you out of his life too?" asked Tony.

"Basically."

"He did the same thing to me, but instead of a group home he put me in a boarding school. Do you have anyone else left?"

"No, um I was,… uh wondering if I could, uh, staywithyou?" she asked rushing the end. "I know it's a lot to ask. You can say no, I just was wondering because I guess we're related."

"Um," said Tony flipping to switch to turn the elevator back on. Mandy was waiting for a response but she never got one because the doors open and Tony ran out straight into Abby. Tony quickly said hi to Abby then left.

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!" screamed Abby when she saw Mandy exiting the elevator. She ran to her and started squeezing her in a hug. After Mandy started having a coughing fit from lack of oxygen, Abby let go. "You must be Abby," Mandy said when she regained her breath.

"Yep, and you must be Mandy."

"Yeah." At that moment Ziva came over. "How did it go?"

"I think I scared him, I asked if could stay with him. I know it was a little soon but I have no other family left. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well you could have given him a few hours to get use to the fact that he actually has a half-sister. I'll talk to him. You can stay with me until he comes near." said Ziva.

"I think you mean comes around and how do you know that he will?"

"He just needs time to think. He will eventually understand that this is just something you have to do for family whether you knew about them or not," said Ziva. "Now I have to get to work. You can go with Abby down to her lab. Right Abby?"

"Yep." Then Abby and Mandy left in the direction of the elevator leaving Ziva to do her work.

Meanwhile, Tony was in the bathroom throwing up at the thought of having his thirteen year old half-sister living with him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N: thanks for reading. Please review with ideas for this fic other wise there will be maybe five chapter left.**


	8. Conflicts Arise

"**Yep." Then Abby and Mandy left in the direction of the elevator leaving Ziva to do her work.**

**Meanwhile, Tony was in the bathroom throwing up at the thought of having his thirteen year old half-sister living with him.**

"Wow. This is so _awesome!!" _Mandy exclaimed as she walked into Abby's lab with, of course, Abby.

"Yep, this is my infamous abode," Abby said, lovingly stroking one of the many scientific things on a nearby counter.

"Well I wouldn't mind having my chemistry class in here any day!" she replied, spinning throughout the isles and staring at things that caught her eye.

"Um how 'bout not because there's some pretty valuable stuff in here that Gibbs would kill me about if some silly 8th graders wrecked. No offence to you of course, though."

"Well, yea, I wasn't serious you know. Hey Abby!! I just got an awesome idea! Could you like, tutor me in chemistry once in a while?"

"Um well, maybe… I don't know? Depending on if we have a case that Gibbs wants me to crack using forensic evidence alone."

"Of course! You're awesome Abby! I think I even like you more than Tony!" Mandy exclaimed. And then, much to Abby's surprise, she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Still in this awkward (for Abby) stance, Mandy continued. "In case you were wondering, the reason I might like you better than Tony Is because he doesn't talk!" She broke apart from Abby. "I hardly know a thing about him! And here I am at his job and he's avoiding me!"

Abby had to admit that she was right, but all she could say was 'um' before Mandy started speaking again.

"You're saying 'um' a lot. Are you nervous or something?"

"Um... dang it there I go again. Well uh yea I guess I am because I don't have any siblings so I don't have any like, skills for talking to young 'uns."

"Well you don't have to feel awkward around me because if anyone should feel awkward, it should be me because I'm new here and I don't have any friends yet. No nevermind I have you and Ziva and maybe McGee but I don't know about him yet because I just met him but I guess I just met you and you're my friend already so what does that say about me? My mom used to call me a social butterfly but……...."

As Mandy ranted on, Abby fell into her own trance. Not really understanding what the girl was saying, she only caught parts of this speech. One of which was the part about Mandy's mother. _She must be really sad about that. _Abby thought. _But for being put in an orphanage and escaping and then finding Tony all after her mother died, she's doing really well. She must be tougher than any of us initially suspected. _

When Abby started listening to Mandy again (now on the subject of whether or not Tony will let her get a hedgehog when she moves in with him) she realized it was a mistake to do so. The last thing she thought before making an excuse to stop her restless rambling was (not unkindly): _Jeeze! This girl's got a mouth!_

When Tony staggered into the bullpen, Ziva was waiting impatiently.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Tony replied.

"How did your elevator chat go?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Uh… that. Ziva, she wants to _live _with me! I have no idea whatsoever what tween girls like or do or eat or behave or buy or …" he trailed off, looking at Ziva with such a lost puppy expression she almost laughed. But though she didn't know what a 'tween' was, she was determined not to have Mandy with her another night.

"Tony, she _has _to live with you," she said sternly. "She's your family, for weeping out loud!"

Tony resisted the urge to correct Ziva's choice of words. "Trust me. It's not going to work!"

"Yes it will!" Ziva argued. "Besides, where else would she go? Not one person on this team can take her in except you!"

"Oh, so because my dad had an affair _their _offspring, no their _accident_, is dumped on me, being my responsibility?" he said hotly.

"What I'm saying, is that you are the most easy-going person at NCIS. You _will _get along." She walked to him and laid her hand on his twitching one. He looked surprised when he looked down and realized he had been fidgeting. "I know you will," Ziva whispered.

"Thanks Zivers," Tony said.

An awkward silence followed soon after, during which they were both aware of how close to each other they were.

Tony reached down and tucked a stray strand of Ziva's hair behind her ear.

"Tony…" she began.

"Don't…"he replied. "I'm… savoring this." He reached his free arm around her waist and slipped her gun from its holster. "Now you can't knock me out." He dropped the Beretta to the ground with a thump. Using slow cautious movements, he leaned forward and closed his eyes.................. only to have his target disappear across the bullpen with her head in her hands.

"Ziva…"

"I just need a moment, Tony."

Taken aback and surprised he searched for an explanation, "Ziva, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Today's just been a little crazy and I thought that if ---"

"I don't- Tony," Ziva stuttered, air rushing out her mouth in gusts. "Tony… don't think that I don't return your feelings. Working with you has been…" she started over. "I think we share the same feelings. They're mutual but… I think right now…" Ziva was clearly struggling to voice her emotions. "Right now… I think Mandy needs you. She should be your number one concern." Ziva nervously looked at her co-worker.

"But…" Tony strove to not fall on his knees and beg Ziva to see things from his point of view. "We… us…" his hands made futile attempts to show her how he felt.

"I'm not saying we are not a possibility, Tony… just that… Mandy… she needs someone to be there for her. You are that someone."

Tony collapsed into his chair, a look of pure exasperation on his face. "I can't do this, Ziva! She's young enough to be my daughter!"

"Then let people think that! What matters is that she'll have _you. _Not many people can say that."

"_You_ could say that. If you'd only let me have you."

"But Mandy…"

"Will be overjoyed."

"Tony…! Tony, Tony, Tony. It won't work!"

"What won't work?" said a cheery voice. Tony and Ziva looked up to see Mandy entering the bullpen wearing one of Abby's spiked dog collars.

**A/N: Hey!!!! This was written by Gretchen and I want to know if you guys think I should give Tony and Ziva a chance together. PLEASE review with any suggestions or comments good or bad!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!**


	9. Bomb at NCIS?

"**Tony…! Tony, Tony, Tony. It won't work!"**

"**What won't work?" said a cheery voice. Tony and Ziva looked up to see Mandy entering the bullpen wearing one of Abby's spiked dog collars. **

Before either of them could stammer a response; however, *****(please see bottom of page for explanation) Mandy took in their expressions.

"What happened? Should I not be here or something?" She walked to stand in front of Ziva, her hands on her hips with a 'spill' look on her face. When Ziva's eyes strayed to Tony in a helpless sort of way, Mandy spun around to stalk to his desk. She suddenly stopped midway and spying the Beretta, practically screeched, "Holy crap, there's a bomb on the floor!" Ziva and Tony had jumped a mile at this outburst, their nerves being on edge.

"It's only a gun, sis," Tony assured her, "My job requires those, you know. In case there are any bad guys that need taking care of." He moved to pick it up.

"NO!!" she yelled, stopping her step brother's hand recoiling as if he had shaken hands with someone wearing a buzzer on their fingers.

"Mandy," Ziva spoke, "I think Tony can handle picking up a gun without shooting himself."

"No! He can't pick it up! You either!"

"Mandy! What the heck is going on!?" Tony demanded.

"You guys!" Mandy exclaimed, still standing exactly as she had when she spied the lethal weapon. "You're highly trained professionals! How can you not see that thing has a bomb attached to it?!"

"I've had that gun on my person all day," Ziva replied calmly. "I'm pretty sure it does not include a bomb."

"IT HAS A BOMB ATTACHED TO IT!" Mandy was nearly in tears. "Look at it!!"

Everyone huddled around the gun and stared because there, on the handle was a bug that probably _was_ a bomb.

Ziva looked at Tony expectantly.

Tony looked at Ziva expectantly.

At that moment, McGee walked in.

Tony & Ziva looked at him expectantly.

"Why are you guys looking at me like I should be doing something other than going to my desk?" he asked self-consciously. "Oh hello, Mandy. Nice necklace."

"McGook," Tony said, strolling over to pat his shoulder. "We have reason to believe that there is a bomb affixed to Ziva's gun."

"Really." He said, leaning back in his chair, a slight smile on his lips.

"Really!" Mandy said, "I found it myself!"

"Well then why haven't any of you taken it off yet?"

"Um, you see," Tony started. Interrupting his ramblings, Mandy said,

"Tony's not man enough to disarm it himself so he wants you to do it." Her brother turned red.

"Okay where is it?" McGee asked, rolling up his sleeves, eager for the chance to do something Tony couldn't.

"Right here," Ziva said, crouching near the object in question.

McGee pulled out a pair of rubber gloves from his desk drawer. Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh come on, Tony. I just don't want to ruin any forensic evidence that we might find,"

"We won't _have _any forensic evidence if you make a wrong move here, probe. This whole place could blow up. Ka-poosh!"

"So no pressure," Mandy added.

"Yes, _thank _you, DiNozzo #1 and 2," Next from his drawer came some tweezers and a funny contraption that looked like a white Life-Saver.

"This," he said, picking it up, "Is what I like to call 'disarm-o the bomb-o.' You place it on top of the bug after sucking on it to make it adhesive. It tinkers with the explosive settings and within minutes neutralizes the effect."

"When you say 'neutralize' do you mean that the bomb destroys the stuff inside of it instead of around it on the outside?" Mandy asked.

"Well yes, I guess that's what happens," McGee replied.

"Gee, deactivate many bombs lately?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Will it catch fire?" Mandy went on.

"Uh… I'm not sure…,"

"Can you-" she was interrupted by Ziva.

"Can you just disarm it already? We may be losing valuable time here. It could explode at any moment!"

"Oh yes, of course. Let me through, Tony," he said when he blocked his way.

"Don't mess up or I'll kill you. Actually we both would already be dead if you messed up so- just don't!"

"You don't seem very confident in me, Mr. I'm-too-macho-to-get-on-my-hands-and-knees-to-disarm-a-bomb."

"Let's just say I'm nervous and leave it at that,"

"As you wish, Buttercup," McGee said with a smile.

"The Princess Bride, 1987. You must be from the Stone Age."

"Guys!" Mandy interjected. "The bomb?"

McGee sidestepped Tony and sat down next to Ziva's gun, his palms slightly sweaty.

He popped the 'disarm-o the bomb-o' in his mouth to moisten it then carefully set it on top of the bug. Everyone held their breath.

…

It was so quiet for a handful of seconds you could hear a pin drop.

…

A whirring whisper emanated from within the bomb, intensifying in speed till it was close to the speed of a racecar at the Indy 500. Suddenly, with a click the bomb rolled off Ziva's gun onto the floor. Ziva swept it up and cradled the gun protectively against her, as if doing so would prevent anyone from taking it as evidence, which is what would eventually happen, she knew.

Meanwhile, the bomb, still with McGee's Life-Saver device stuck to it, began to smoke. The onlookers took a step/crawl backwards. The mechanism began to –there was only one word for it- _melt _as if burning from inside, taking the 'disarm-o the bomb-o' with it into a molten puddle of metal. With a loud 'pop' the puddle transformed into ashes.

Everyone was absolutely silent.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen," McGee said, wetting his lips.

"Looks like your thingy is not reusable," Mandy observed. She reached her finger out to touch the ashes.

"No!" the adults exclaimed.

"No what?" a new voice said. It was Gibbs. He eyed the circlet of ashes and said, "If those are the remnants of a bonfire, I have to say, it's pathetic."

McGee looked at Tony. "Tell him what it really is," he hissed, yanking off his rubber gloves.

"No way! You were the one who actually _did _it!"

"_Did _it? I didn't do anything! All I _did _was put a little thingy on the thing!"

"You're stammering, probe. Are you scared you'll get in trouble?"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked. "Is there a problem?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Now what is that stuff on my nice carpet?"

"Um… well, Gibbs. It's uh, the waste of a bomb. I, uh, disarmed it." he confessed, twisting his hands.

Gibb's face turned pale. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled into McGee's face.

*****oh yes!! I just used a transitional conjunction! Go me! –Haha but readers, you would only get this is you are/were in Mrs. Smith's 8th grade English class!!

**A/N: Well. The whole bomb thing wasn't what I really had in mind for this chapter but it just came out that way! Hope you liked it!!!!! please comment and tell me what you think should come next in the story, even though I'm pretty sure I know what I'm gonna do!! thanks!! -ncischuckluver/ G**


End file.
